


The Rocket Twerps

by DChan87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flash Fic, Gen, Good Team Rocket, Team Magma - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform, What-If, ash and misty join team rocket, team rocket turns good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fiction one-shot (for now): Team Magma's newest weapon is ready to be shipped out. That changes when Team Rocket's new strike team interrupts. A "What-if" look at what could happen if Ash and Misty joined a now-good Team Rocket, inspired by fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rocket Twerps

"Come on, hurry up, we haven't got all day!"

"We're hurrying as fast as we can, Boss!"

"That's not good enough! You're Team Magma, you're better than this!" The Magma grunts groaned. They were loading stolen equipment into one of their transports to smuggle into Kanto. It was weapon components; a very dangerous weapon designed to cause a heavy dose of evaporation. It may not be Groudon, but something was better than nothing.

But Boss Richie scowled while his grunts seemed to go slower. What part of 'hurry up' don't they understand!? For all they knew, the cops could be hear at any minute! Or worse, Team Aqua. Or worse, someone else.

It was best not to think about that. "Don't make me summon Mightyena!" he threatened.

That did the trick, because the grunts started working double time. He chuckled menacingly, thinking about the first target he was going to go after. Looking up at the ceiling of the long-extinct volcano they were in, he issued a silent challenge to anyone who tried to stop them.

Without warning, the ceiling exploded. Grunts ran from the falling debris, which damaged a few pieces of equipment, but not the weapon. That was a relief! But Richie was furious. "What's going on!?" he shouted.

"Prepare for trouble!" A female voice shouted,

"And make it double!" A male voice replied.

A platform lowered down from the hole in the ceiling. Two figures and a shorter one stood on the platform. He could not tell who they were, because they were obscured by dry ice smoke. "To protect the world from devastation!" the female voice declared.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of hate and lies!"

"To extend our reach to beyond the skies!"

The dry ice smoke dissipated to reveal the two figures. They were teenagers, one with fiery red hair and green eyes, and the other with black, spiky hair that was covered by a red ball cap. And both wore white Team Rocket uniforms. Richie growled, recognizing the two instantly. They posed, holding hands and smiling like giddy two-year-olds. "Misty!"

"Ash!"

"Team Rocket, defending all that is good and right!"

"Surrender now, or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Piii-KA-CHU!"

Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, once sworn enemies of Team Rocket, were enthusiastic members of the new-and-improved "good guy" Team Rocket. "What's Team Rocket doing here!?" Richie called out.

"What do you think?" Misty shot back with a matter-of-factly tone on her voice, "Putting an end to this!"

"Cops couldn't come, so Team Rocket's here to do the job!" Ash said.

"Damn those Jessie and James," Richie growled, "Why did they have to kick Giovanni out and turn into goody-two-shoes? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, IDIOTS!? GET THEM!"

The Magma grunts stopped what they were doing and reach for their belts. But Ash and Misty were too fast, summoning their own Pokemon. "Pelipper, go!" Misty cried, her Pelipper emerging from its PokeBall.

"Pikachu, go!" Ash said as well.

"Pi-KA!" Pikachu jumped on Pelipper's back. Misty's Pelipper dove to floor level. Pikachu charged his cheeks and with a mighty cry, zapped the Magma grunts closest to him. At the same time, Ash and Misty jumped off the platform and ran towards the conveyor belt transporting the weapons. Ash took out a PokeBall.

"Snorlax, I choose you!"

The Snorlax popped out of the PokeBall with his own cry.

"Snorlax, you know what to do," Ash said.

Snorlax nodded and fell backwards onto the conveyor belt, smashing the belt. Some parts were left unscathed, since they needed evidence, and Ash recalled Snorlax.

A Magma grunt ran up behind him, waving a metal pipe around. Ash heard him coming and kicked him right in the stomach. He elbowed the Magma grunt in the face to finish him off, for good measure. "Belt's taken care of!" he cried as Pikachu unleashed another wave of electricity.

"Perfect!" Misty replied, giving the thumbs-up. She grabbed another PokeBall from her belt. "Corsola, go!"

"Corsola!" the Water/Rock type cried as it emerged.

"Corsola, use Ancient Power on that transport plane!" she said.

"Corsola!" Corsola unleashed its attack on the plane. The rocks did heavy damage to the transport's engines, wings and landing gear. It caused so much damage the transport was beyond repair.

Richie roared in anger. "DAMN YOU, TEAM ROCKET!" he screamed, running straight for Ash. Misty heard him and ran to intercept him. He was almost on top of Ash when Misty punched him right in the gut—HARD.

"Don't touch my sweetie!" she shouted.

"Darn right, my fighting moves are sweet!" Ash replied. Misty sighed in relief, thanking his denseness for once in her life.

"FOCUS!" she screamed, ducking as Pelipper zoomed over her.

"You Rocket idiots have been on the decline since you kicked Giovanni out," Richie spat.

"We'll take that as a compliment," Misty replied, grabbing him by the collar. "But if you're trying to distract us, then it's too late."

In the chaos, Pikachu and Pelipper had zapped the Magma grunts into submission. Pelipper landed close by and Pikachu hopped onto his head. "Pi-KA!" he said, giving Ash a "V" for "Victory" sign.

"There we go, buddy!" Ash cheered. "You lose, Richie."

Richie looked around in shock at how easy it was for them to clean up his Magma grunts. He'd lost. "I surrender," he said.

"YEAH!" Ash cheered. Misty sighed, smiled and shook her head, remarking how little he'd changed from that rambunctious ten-year-old she'd met years ago.

They tied up the Magma grunts and left the conveyor belt and transporter in the shape they put it in. The cops wouldn't mind, they always did this (although Officer Jenny would not be pleased in the least). They hopped back onto the platform and let it take them back up into their own transport plane before it flew off.

Once they were aboard, a hologram of Jessie, James and Meowth materialized. Ash and Misty stood at attention, saluted and put their arms down. "The Team Magma base is out of commission, Boss Jessie!" Ash said enthusiastically.

" _Great work, Twerps!_ " Boss Jessie replied. Ash and Misty laughed sheepishly.

" _I'm so proud of them!_ " James said, wiping his tears away, " _Who knew turning goody-two-shoes would make them join?_ "

"Um, is there anything else you want us to do, Boss?" Misty asked. "Doesn't he remember we've been members for a while now?"

" _No, just return to base,_ " Jessie replied, " _And take the rest of the week off, you've earned it._ "

"Thank you, MA'AM!" Ash replied with a salute, followed by Misty.

" _And take your time, I know you two LOVEBIRDS want all the privacy in the world!_ " Jessie, James and Meowth laughed their heads off while Ash and Misty blushed a deep red.

" _WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!_ " they both screamed. But the hologram had vanished, making their pleas all for naught. Thanks to that comment from Jessie, the rest of flight back to base was filled with awkward silence.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I know, a little dialogue-heavy, but who cares? This was inspired by a Miya Toriaka pic on Tumblr where Ash and Misty are wearing Team Rocket unis while surrounded by a fawning Jessie and James. I wrote a short little dialogue to go with it, and Miya loved it! So, inspired by that, I decided to write this up.
> 
> I might continue this, but I'm not sure yet. Even if I don't I hope you liked this as a one-shot! And yes, I do think Ash and Misty would be enthusiastic Rocket members if the whole organization turned good (sans Giovanni, of course).
> 
> So let me know what you think!


End file.
